


baby bat

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxceit - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Sexual Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit finds Virgil in the closet.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: sanders sides agere [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618099
Comments: 25
Kudos: 470





	baby bat

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon prompt on tumblr! "An anxceit fic?? With hurt comfort and agere??? With agere virgil??"

Virgil doesn't know what prompts it. Sure he's had a rough day, but it hasn't been _that_ bad in the grand scheme of things. And the others accept him now, so he's not facing constant censure from that quarter anymore. He can do his job.

But his job is too _hard_ sometimes and he can feel his mind slipping, can feel himself regressing, and it scares him. He doesn't _want_ to regress now, not when the others might find out, not when _Thomas_ might find out (he'll die if Thomas finds out, he knows it, he'll pop like a balloon or shrivel like a fig and die).

And somehow, somewhere in the mess and confusion of hiccups and silent tears and hitching breaths and _small small small_, Virgil finds himself crammed into the very back of his closet, his hoodie sleeve-clad hand jammed up against his mouth to stifle the tiny, broken noises that keep escaping. Everything around him is too much, and he doesn't know what to do.

"Virgil?" His boyfriend's voice intrudes and Virgil jerks, slamming his back against the wall of his closet as he stares up into his boyfriend's confused, mismatched eyes. Understanding blooms and Dee crouches, extending one ungloved hand, just a little. "Wanna come out with me?" He coaxes. "It's okay, little storm cloud. You're okay."

Frightened, Virgil shakes his head. His heart thumps like a drum in his chest, _not okay_ repeating in his head like a broken record player.

"All right," Dee says, settling just to the side of the door, so Virgil has a clear path out if he wants. "That's okay. You can stay in there, if you need. Do you want to hear what I have out here?"

Hesitantly, Virgil nods. Dee snaps his fingers behind his back, and Virgil can hear things clatter into place in his bedroom.

"Your paci, for one," Dee starts, holding up the purple pacifier, black bat emblazoned on the front. Virgil immediately makes grabby hands for it and Dee laughs softly, gently extending his hand and offering it to Virgil. Virgil promptly plucks it free and pops it in his mouth, sucking fervently on it. It tastes vaguely of vanilla.

"I have your onesie, too," Dee says. "You know, the Toothless one? You like that one, don't you?" Virgil nods. "And I have your blankie and so many coloring books and a whole big box full of crayons. And I have all your favorite Disney movies, and your sippy cup, filled up with apple juice, your favorite."

Before Virgil quite knows what he's doing, he's crawling toward Dee, who gently pulls him up into his lap, letting him curl up and rest against Dee's chest.

"It's okay," Dee says, and for once, Virgil _knows_ that it's not a lie. "You're okay, storm cloud. I promise. No one can walk in and see you. I made sure of it." He leans out a little, pointing out the lock, clearly thrown. "As far as anyone else knows, we're having a nice, relaxing evening in your room, watching movies. You wanna do that?"

"Yes, please," Virgil says, his voice muffled around his pacifier. Dee's arms go around him carefully, like he's something very precious, and pull him close.

"Come on then," Dee says gently. "The closet is no place for a baby like you." And with that, he coaxes Virgil back out into the open. Somehow, with him there, the world doesn't seem so scary anymore.


End file.
